Avengers of Earth2611
by NiteCrowe
Summary: The Avengers but not as you know them find themselves going 'Die hard' when several supervillians take a corporate building hostage.


Marvel Multiverse Presents

Earth 2611: The Avengers

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own the marvel characters featured in this book, though depictions are truly represented parts of my own warped imagination.

**Overview**

The Multiverse is a large place, larger than a single universe, yet smaller than the Omniverse. It is said that within each Multiverse, every universe present is similar to one another. Each Universe would have an Earth, whether it be called that or something else. Each Universe would have their own depictions of different people.

For example, where Earth 616 has the population of earth living quite healthily, there is another Earth where it is populated simply by intelligent zombies. That is the way of the Multiverse, each universe it contains varies slightly.

It is with this in mind that i direct your gaze to the universe named 2611, for this is where our story takes place, though i believe that in order for you to fully appreciate it, I must divulge you with a little background.

To begin with, in this Universe, the Mutants known as Charles Xavier and Erik Magnus never became the beings known as Professor X and Magneto. Magnus died in the prisoner of war camp when he was but ten years old. Xavier though managed to influence many before his death, and though Mutants are still feared and hated by most, his dream of a school for mutants was achieved in his memory by his best friend, Christopher Summers, and his half brother, Cain Marko.

Together these two men, neither of whom were mutants, found young mutants around the world and brought them together, creating both a haven for mutants as well as a policing force force for mutants known as the X-men, named in Xavier's memory. The first members of such being, Hank McCoy, Warren Worthington III, Alexandra Summers, Remy LeBeau and Robert Drake.

Also, whereas in other universes the gods made there presence known to others, their existence is still unknown to all in 2611, as for reasons known only to themselves, they have kept themselves to themselves, with most having never left the godly realm at all.

In this universe Bruce Banner died instead of becoming the Hulk, and Hank Pym has become the most evil villain known to man, turning his back on his former heroic values.

In this time Peter Parker was indeed bitten by a radioactive spider, though this mutated him into a human spider hybrid, rather than the friendly joker i am sure you are familiar with. This coupled, with the madness caused by the death of his entire family, led him to become a viscous insane monster, that lives only to perform its own warped goals. Instead of him New York gained a new hero in the form of Doctor Octopus, a young man with robotic tentacles fused to his body.

The Fantastic four are known as the Fantastic Five in this world, as Victor von Doom joined their heroic struggles for years before the death of Johnny Storm, divided the group, each going their separate ways.

Steve Rodgers indeed became the first Captain America during the second world war, a true patriot indeed, as he sacrificed his life to kill the viscous Red Skull during a battle above the Arctic Ocean. The government afterwards decided that the world would always need a Captain America, and instead chose another hero to fulfil the role. So far, only 3 others have taken the role, making sure that America was never without its symbol of hope.

It is now that i realise i have be diverging from my true topic, and it is as such that i come to mention the avengers, the real reason for this. Whereas in the Universe, you and I are familiar with, it was the heroes known as Wasp, Thor, Iron Man, Hulk and Giant-man that founded the avengers, in this universe it was the coming together of 5 beings to stop the first ever diabolic plan of the tyrant known as Pym.

Those heroes were Doctor Octopus, Wasp, War Machine, Ultron and the 4th Captain America.

This story though is not about how the avengers were formed, but instead focuses eight years after the founding, when several criminals team together.

Let us watch.

_Uatu_.


End file.
